


Campfire Cuddles

by rody241



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Campfires, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Drawing, Forests, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rody241/pseuds/rody241
Summary: A drawing for ModestMonarch as part of the Critmas Exchange 2019! They're cuddling by a fire idk what else to say.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Campfire Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModestMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestMonarch/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The image quality isn't that great, but I've posted this on my instagram (@/rody_does_art_things), my tumblr (@/rodydoesartthings), and my twitter (@rodysart), so it's available there as well! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
